The Technical Core has and continues to play a central role in this Program Project. In the context of the overall Program Project themes, the Technical Core acts as an integrative tool to facilitate consistent experimental design and data analyses, across the three projects, as well as providing microbeam irradiation facilities. There are five main Core functions for this Technical Core: 1. Provide experimental design support based on Monte Carlo simulation for the three projects, to optimize resource utilization for resource-intensive experiments. 2. Provide consistent and rigorous statistical and data analysis support. 3. Obtaining and interpreting global gene-expression data. 4. Support for the POl-related operations ofthe accelerator-based single-cell / single-particle microbeam, and track-segment charged-particle irradiations. 5. Provide expertise in the design and fabrication of special irradiation fixtures, through the Center for Radiological Research Instrument Shop.